


You Be Stunning, Baby, I'll Be Stunned

by lexterminate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, things get steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: Murphy's a shitty barista. Faith comes in for a latte and things get steamy.





	

Faith didn’t know why she continued to come to this Starbucks when the shitty barista could never be bothered to get her order right. Not to mention his stringy long hair and sarcastic attitude. His nametag read Murphy.

“Here’s your venti no whip mocha latte, Faye,” Murphy said in a bored voice as he pushed it across the counter towards her, only just barely making eye contact.

Faith took a sip,yup still wrong. He clearly didn’t know that the mocha mixed into the coffee better if you added it before pouring the coffee. She sighed; this was getting exhausting, which seemed ironic considering the caffeine.

“Something wrong?” The bored voice asked.

“You don’t know how to make this drink and i’m tempted to come back there and show you.”

He really looked at her for the first time — at her dark wavy hair falling down over her shoulders and her deep brown eyes with dark rings of mascara making them pop, her tan skin and barely parted lips…and tight tank top. She was hot, really hot. 

“I’m not really supposed to let just anyone back here, but life’s about making exceptions. Show me what you can do,” Murphy told her with a grin and gesturing to the space where the counter opened up and led to where the espresso machine was.

Faith moved quickly, her hips swaying as she walked. Grabbing a venti cup, she put 3 squirts of mocha syrup into the bottom and flipped the lever on the machine. She waited and he stared at her, surprised by her efficiency.

When the cup was full she grabbed a lid and put on her sassiest smile, “Would you like whipped cream on that, Murphy?”

“Impressive,” he managed to say. “How’d you know my name?”Murphy asked and she pointed to the tag on his signature green apron.

“Oh… and your name is?”

“You ask me every damn day… you don’t remember?”Faith was a little appalled and showed him her cup which actually read Faye… “It’s Faith”

“Oops… sorry,” Murphy shrugged.

“You might be the worst barista ever, congrats. How’d you even manage to get this job?” She turned the sarcastic attitude back at him.

“My friend, Bellamy,” he admitted. “He owed me one.”

“Oh,” it was her turn to be surprised. “I used to work in one of these stores you know, I can show you the ropes if you want.”

“No one ever comes in this early, you got some time?”

“Yeah, I’m not busy. Let’s get to work,” Faith said, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back into the store room until his back bumped up against the wall.

She was kissing him.

Instinctively, the boy’s hands pushed up just under her shirt to touch her bare brown skin before leaning closer to start kissing her back fiercely, biting and licking at her lips, fighting her for dominance. She was winning.

Her hands grabbed his face and deepened the already passionate kiss; it was heating up fast and Murphy didn’t want it to end. Her body pressed against his, trapping him in the tight space, but to be honest, he had never wanted anything more. She could feel his hard-on as he rubbed against her, his hands sliding higher under her shirt to caress her breasts over her bra.

When the kiss finally broke and they were both panting for breath, she tugged her shirt back down and made herself presentable again.

“I should go before you get a customer, but i’ll be back if you need another lessons in making lattes,” the girl said before going back around the counter and exiting the store.

Murphy grinned as he watched her leave. He couldn’t wait to see her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for enjoying!! Leave me kudos and comments if you like. Come talk to me on tumblr: murphysurvived


End file.
